Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls
by Rocketship2Mars
Summary: Mush meets a girl in his art class. She loves to laugh, & isn't quite tall enough to reach the top shelf of the cabinet. Modern!Day AU. Mush/OC.


"That's a nice picture you got there."

Lucy looked up hesitantly at the boy before her. "Thanks," she replied, with a questioning glance before turning back to her painting. It really wasn't that great; she wasn't sure why he'd said anything.

"I'm Mush." She looked up again to see him sitting in front of her, and wow he was actually pretty cute cause his smile and his eyes and-

"Mush? What kind of name is that?" Why. Why was she always a snarky bitch when it came to cute guys? _Sigh._

He smirked slightly. "A nickname. When I was younger, I mumbled a lot to my teammates in baseball."

"So what's your real name?" Lucy tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "That's a secret."

Lucy couldn't help it- she laughed. It took self-control to stop too. She found her self randomly smiling during class, for no reason. He filled the water cup a little too high? She laughed. He messed up his drawing for the silhouette painting? Oh, she laughed so hard, cause she had the mind of a perverted five-year-old.

As classes went on, Lucy found herself liking Mush more and more. They had amusing conversations day after day, until one day, absences from the other 4 at the table left them completely alone. Lucy felt relieved, as sometimes Mush would talk (or flirt, in her eyes) with the other girl next to him.

Mush had this idea in his head that she liked some weird guys… Nope. He'd never know that it was him her heart was after. He relentlessly teased her through out the class, with off-comments like "You don't have to like someone to get it on with them!" until finally Lucy lost it.

"What, are you jealous or something?" she blew her bangs out of her face with a slight smirk that became routine around him.

This seemed to catch Mush off guard. He obviously wasn't expecting her to retaliate like that; she'd even admit that she'd usually just freak out a little and deny the outright lies about this "other guy".

Luckily for him, the bell rang, and Lucy quickly gathered her things and stood on her toes to reach her cubby on the top shelf. She smiled when she saw some of Mush's paintbrushes in there; he had insisted on keeping them there. At least he wasn't trying to take her work again.

She stretched her toes out to make her a few inches taller, thankful for all her past dance lessons, and tried to push her cubby back into its slot. It hit something though, and bounced back, which meant everything inside spilled out onto the floor. Cursing her luck, she bent down quickly to try and clean up in an attempt to hurry and get home. She started to lean over to grab a paintbrush that had flown off drastically, but a rough yet soft-looking hand got there first.

Lucy glanced up, and a pair of mischievous eyes were looking back. "Looking for something?"

Grabbing it out of Mush's hands, she tried to frown, but her mouth curved up into a smile. "Yea, maybe you can find my other things?" Her teasing tone rolled of her lips as so tilted her head slightly.

"You know, when you talk, you do this head twitch thing?" Mush spoke up, not helping pick up like she'd asked him to.

She paused. "What? I do n-" she abruptly stopped as she realized she was moving her head as she spoke. She glared at Mush as he grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile as well. With a chuckle she looked away and put the last few things away. "So… why are you still here anyway? School ended like, five minutes ago."

Mush quickly paused and said "I'm looking for something."

Lucy nodded in response and stood up with her cubby. "Well, I'll help you in a second. Just let me put this away first." She started to stretch out and stand on her toes again, but his hand grabbed her wrist before she could get any further.

"Seeing as that's what made it fall last time, I think I'll put it up," he smirked and put the cubby up with no problem.

"Well gee, after that insult to my height, maybe I won't help you!" Lucy laughed softly and grinned at him.

Mush blinked, and then smiled. "Yea. Alright, come here, and I'll show you what I'm looking for."

"But you lost it, how can you show-"

With an eye roll he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She was startled at first, but she realized it'd be incredibly stupid of her to try stop him. Her arms found themselves wrapped around his shoulders, and she tried not to think about how awkward it'd be if the teacher came in.

Mush was obviously thinking that same thing, as he pulled away and glanced towards the door. He turned back to Lucy with a nervous grin on his face.

Adorable.

Lucy tried to remain straight faced, but found herself unable to not smile, and she rubbed the side of her face with a hand trying to cover it up. "So… did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think I did," Mush laughed, and pulled a hand out from behind his back. He swiped his finger across her cheek, leaving a streak of purple paint. Lucy gasped and looked for something to get back at him with. "I'll see you around Lucy," and with left the classroom with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure I like this ending, but it's 2 in the morning, &amp; I started this like 5 hours ago so.<br>****Mush is one of my favorite Newsies; I like making him a bit of a hopeless romantic/flirt. Speaking of, I should explain the title.  
>OK so I didn't know that was from Titanic, but I saw a picture which I shall link here. http: pink-bowtie. tumblr. com/post/15804703370/scribblebarrs-yaihitachiin-yaihitachiin & that's why I named my story this, but with paint.****Yea but I hope you like this regardless. I spent 90% of this song listening to Smooth Criminal (Glee Cast Version) cause Grant Gustin is sexy. So.  
><strong>**I also listened to Jenna Marble's Bounce That Dick a few times. ANYWAY.  
><strong>**Not abandoning my Christmas Dreams & Wishes stories, I just have been kinda lazy & un-decisive about its plot line haha.  
><strong>**-abby**


End file.
